bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Voutok S'Tythe
Voutok is a De-Matoran combat-trained currently situated in Ga-Koro, having arriving on Mata Nui by unclear circumstances. Biography 2012 Arc Voutok's past is a frustrating puzzle even to him. He seems to know how to fight, he knows he's a De-Matoran (and the repercussions surrounding that), he acknowledges he had a natural beginning with parents, he's perfectly aware that he is nearing what one would label "adulthood", and he knows he had a life—friends, family, a well-paying occupation, co-workers, and so on—but all he whatever he had—save the knowledge of fighting and the identity as a De-Matoran—is gone. When he lays his head down, jumbled events and names mix together to form indiscernible words and phrases from mixed-together voices which flood into his mind. He knows the events and the names one by one when they happen, but like any dream, when he wakes up the revelations vanish, and his mind feels like one half was in a wrestling match with the other in which both got pummeled half to death. Only one word sticks out in his mind during these moments: "Daxia". But Spirits know what that word means to him. Is it a person? A code word? A town? And what significance does it have with him? These questions and far too many others to list flood into his mind every night in his dreams, and haunt him in the day... Arrival His earliest solid memory is waking up in an empty stone structure that he assumed was an abandoned house of some sort. Exiting, he had found himself in the middle of the Motara Desert. On a table near where he woke up were two regular Kanoka discs and a note that simply read "If you're reading this, it worked and everything is in place. Good luck, Voutok". Were it not for this letter, Voutok probably wouldn't even know his name. Enraged, Voutok tore the letter up and let the pieces get swept up by the sand. "Evidently it DIDN'T work, whoever you are...or were...". After giving the discs a few swings and tosses, he felt he wasn't satisfied with their sharpness, so using two stones to light the fire pit in the empty home and a piece of his armor as a blunt object, he forged four curved, lightweight blade-like spikes on each disc. After spending a "dream"-disturbed night at the abandoned stone hut, Voutok wandered pseudo-aimlessly through the desert until he ended up just outside Po-Koro, where he passed out in the sand. A Ga-Matoran merchant by the name of Gahree found him half-buried in the sand and helped him regain consciousness and enter the Koro. Shortly thereafter, however, a strange "floating metal ship" (The 'Jhianil') attacked the Koro. The initial artilery from the strange entity nearly drove Voutok's hypersensitive hearing deaf, had Gahree not taken immediate action to haul both of the, into the inner rooms of Po-Koro's hospital. When an anonymous Toa Team took down the ship, Voutok and Gahree set off for Onu-Koro, Gahree claiming that he has "seen enough of Po-Koro to last him for a few weeks." Mishaps in Onu-Koro From Po-Koro, Gahree took Voutok by Ussal Crab to Onu-Koro. While Gahree went to the inn to get a couple of rooms, Voutok was given some widgets to buy anything he'd need from the nearby markets. Unfortunately at the time, Voutok knew next to nothing about Mata Nui, and so for the next several minutes he was tyring to figure out why Gahree gave him a pouch of "small gears". Around the time Voutok figured out that the "small gears" he was given were a currency, the stores were all closed for the night. When he finaly gave up and called it a night, Voutok was haunted by another wave of "dreams" which featured rapid imagaes far to quick for him to process, and ended with a strange dream of him talking to a female Vo-Matoran whose mask flashed from her white Kakama to what appeared to be a full-face helmet that had a strange resemblance to the Kakama. Addressing him by name, she asked if he was "Awake", but when he answered his voice sounded younger and received the response from the Vo-Matoran "See? You're not" at which point he was awoken by Gahree knocking on the door. Strangely enough, when Voutok got up out of bed and exited the room, Gahree was nowhere to be found; the receptionist even said they didn't see him leave. Not really knowing what to do, Voutok left the inn and began looking around the now-open stores for a "guide of Mata Nui" he could read up on to elaborate on the Wahis Gahree had described when he first arrived. Finding an encyclopedia in a store (and after a series of awkward dialogue between the ignorant De-matoran and the merchant) Voutok paid the merchant and found his way through the Koro until he found an Ussal Taxi. After a brief two-minute session of somewhat-awkward dialogue between Voutok and the Ussal Taxi rider as the former was trying to figure out how the system worked and what routes he could take, Voutok handed the rider his required fee, then opened the encyclopedia to the first page (a somewhat-detailed map of Mata Nui, and next to it a map illustrating the Onu-Koro Highway routes). He briefly went through the vague descriptions of the different Wahis that Gahree had given him as he did so, coming to the conclusion that Ga-Koro was the best choice. To get there, however, he would have to take the Ussal Taxi to Ta-Koro, then travel to a beach outside of the molten Koro and catch a ferry service to Ga-Koro. The Trip to Ga-Koro Reading the encyclopedia to pass the time on the ride to Ta-koro, Voutok managed to get a little more info on the island. Upon arriving in Ta-Koro, Voutok immediately knew it would be irritating. The heat and the sound of the surrounding eruptions and lava flows was pure annoyance to his hypersensitive hearing. To top it all off: he was lost in the city and had no idea where the gate was. After a furious comb through the Encyclopedia to get some direction, someone overheard his frustration at being lost: a Vortixx Engineer by the name of Lenat, who agreed to lead him out of Ta-Koro and even go with him to Ga-Koro. Lenat took Voutok to a pier on the Ta-Koro coast, and from there they finally set off for Ga-Koro. The Return and Assassination of Turaga Nokama On the boat ride, Voutok and Lenat got better acquainted, and Lenat offered to create a more effective replacement to the "ear muffs" Voutok wore. Voutok said he was willing to pay, but Lenat insisted on doing it without pay. When they landed at the docks, Voutok went outside the Koro, sat under a tree, and read through page after page of the encyclopedia from Onu-Koro, slowly starting to become more knowledgeable of Mata-Nui. Meanwhile, Lenat went about the Koro gathering the necessary supplies. After three hours of focusing solely on the book, Voutok got up and saw Ga-Koro had been heavily decorated to commemorate the return of Turaga Nokama. After pushing through crowds to reach Lenat, the Vortixx handed Voutok the new sound-suppressing headset(which he still has to this day) and explained its functions. Suddenly, the crowds of joy turned into crowds of panic as the Turaga was swiftly assassinated by a mysterious Skakdi. As the panic began to escalate, Voutok had the first of many "conscious visions", one that was prominent for its odd parallels with the panic of Ga-Koro, and that at the end he saw a much younger version of himself laying in a pool of blood with a knife in his neck. ... The Exposure of the Daedra and the Rahkshi Assault ... BZPRPG 2013 Over the next three months following the defeat of Makuta and the Rahkshi attack, Voutok finally managed to join the Marines, where he breezed through basic training with relative ease. As a Private, he ended up receiving Sentry duty around a sector of the Koro, including the gates and a section of the docks. He made an effort to stop by Lenat's now-open store at irregular times while on his patrol to stay in touch with him. Arrests, Arrests, and More Arrests ... Appearance and Tools An averaged-sized (2009-style, but same size as the typical Mata Nui resident) Matoran with dark grey arms and a black torso underneath a silver piece of torso-armor. His dark green eyes can be seen behind the silver-colored Kahnohi Sanok (mask of accuracy) that he wears, though as per the nature of Matoran, it does not posses any actual abilities. He wears a set of black gloves and a pair of heavy "boots" for better traction. He wears a unique set of "headphones" that a Vortixx, Lenat, built for him. Through a system of interior "disks", the device can be adjusted at will to increase or decrease the suppression of sound for his natural De-Matoran hearing by means of a dial on one of the ears. He wields twin "bladed kanoka disks" (think Chakram-Gone-Bionicle) as his primary means of both melee and ranged combat. Abilities and Traits Voutok, like all of the De-race, has incredibly heightened hearing. This can prove both an advantage and one major weakness. While this enables whispers or sudden movements to be heard from several yards away as though they were next to him, a scream straight into his "ear" would render him deff for a week, let alone an explosion or a Muaka's roar. Voutok has to keep a steady hand on the dial of his headsets, lest he risk a sudden loud noise shattering his eardrum whenever he lowers the suppression level. Voutok seems to possess a professional level of hand-to-hand combat. Though he is not afraid to "get loud" when it comes to fighting and self-defense, Voutok still prefers general solitude or at the very least quiet company. Which, in such a "noisy world" as the island of Mata Nui, is very hard to find—that share his morals, state of mind, and are alive, that is. In combat, he tends to keep as much distance as he can from opponents, relying heavily on his bladed Kanoka disks for ranged attacks, and only getting in close when the circumstances demand it (i.e. fighting in close quarters like inside buildings or alleyways, facing a melee-oriented opponent who has the jump on him, etc) Personality Voutok acts with the "long-run" in mind, with his decisions focused on the consequences and repercussions rather than immediate benefits. His agenda is one fit for a Marine: Justice before Mercy. He has also been known to have a passively bitter-sarcastic and almost pragmatic tone in his words and actions, especially in the heat of battle. Relationships Friends and Allies *Lenat *Firion (MIA) *Gahree (MIA) *Ga-Koro Marines Enemies *None specific enough to list Quotes "Now that this fog's up, chances are I'm less likely to die a horrible gruesome death of spontaneous decapitation like our good friend the Marine Captain...Too soon?" "What makes the Akiri's harshness different from a criminal like you? The difference is justice. The Akiri and the Marines below her represent justice, the payment for the sins of the condemned. We do what we do to ensure that what people like you do does not corrupt our lands and poison the minds of our people like a parakuka poisons the mind of its host. Justice isn't always happy and joyful for everyone. Justice is hard, justice is cruel, but justice is required, lest the world does as it pleases, and sins go without cleansing, innocent lives go unavenged, and guilty lives walk away free. That, sir, is the difference between you and her, between you and us." Trivia *Voutok's last name is "S'Tythe", however due to the fact that only his first name was listed on the note addressed to him when he awoke on Mata Nui, he is not aware of it in-character. *Ray has made it clear OOC that, by logic, Voutok will never be able to fully know the meaning of the "visions" due to the nature of what caused them (which is being withheld regardless). Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:De-Matoran Category:Marines